Schrödinger
Schrödinger is an undead Death Knight, notable for his homicidal tendencies - even pre-enslavement, as evidenced by the Massacre of Murder Row. Recently, however, Schro has gone into anger management classes to deal with his frequent bouts of insatiable hunger for living, humanoid flesh. One of the activities he took up to calm himself was the Pondering Profusely book and newsletter. Background Birth and Young Childhood His area of birth is unknown, his parents having moved into Goldshire when he was already 9. After only a year of living there, he and his family disappeared with the exception of his dead mother. None of the other citizens of the town seemed to notice, much less care, and investigation on the occurrence ceased within the week. Mid-Life and The Massacre of Murder Row It wasn't long until Schrödinger made a second appearance, this time as an apparently mentally retarded member of the Deathstalkers. In reality, the child's brain had been implanted into a pre-made body assembled from a large number of physically superior specimens. In an attempt to make him easier to control, it was decided that a child's brain would be implanted into him surgically. Ironically, a group of Deathstalkers had only just kidnapped a human boy who was up for sale. The plan backfired dramatically. Schro had apparently been driven insane by the conditions of his imprisonment and surgery, and proved impossible to contain. He moved around between caretakers, occasionally serving the Deathstalkers, Royal Apothecaries, or a seemingly random Demon Hunter named Victariøn. During this time period, Schro seemed to be the most mentally unstable and at the same time, the most dangerous. The vast majority of his violent achievements were made then, such as multiple assassination missions, a large number of small cats disappearing from their cages and/or boxes, and of course, the Massacre of Murder Row. While unsupervised, Schro had apparently somehow made it into Silvermoon City alone. With nobody to prevent or watch him, the end results were obvious, with 10 dead bodies, 3 wounded civilians, and 5 or so rather confused professional heroes whom he had apparently flung small pebbles at from a rooftop. This night was dubbed a massacre and a public service at the same time. As news of this spread, however, he was quickly disowned by the RAS and shoved into the wilds. Victariøn Vic and Schro met under odd circumstances - in fact, Schro was attempting to the kill the elf. Still in his unstable state, Vic managed to coax him out of the idea and soon took him in as an impromptu child. Their 'father' and 'insane son' relationship carried on for some time. Servitude Yet another few years later - now, by all rights, at the age of 13 - Schro resurfaced once again, this time extremely intelligent thanks to magical altering of his brain. After participating in the burning of New Avalon and the raid on Light's Hope, he retreated to Brill - where he was soon found by a Tauren named Macharius, and recruited into a private army called "The Blood Pact." He also returned to the Royal Apothecary Society, enrolling as a full fledged member of the organization. He has since achieved the rank of "Master Apothecary" in their league, having garnered quite a bit of good reputation from his first book, "The Anatomy of an Undead." * External link Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Death Knight Category:2009